Vs. Battle Pyramid
Vs. Battle Pyramid is the twelfth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 3/3/2017. Story Ian, Metang, Max, Brendan and Wendy cross through remnants of ruins, with a large pyramid in the distance. Max: The Battle Pyramid is huge! Brendan: I wonder what kind of Pokémon he has. If he’s the last member of the Battle Frontier, he’s got to be strong. Wendy: Yeah. Probably will be strong enough to beat Ian. Max: No way! Ian will beat him, just like all the others. The group walks forward, when the ground below them breaks. They all scream as they fall through, as Metang uses Confusion, lowering them down gently. They all land, as Ian keeps walking forward. Wendy: Uh, why not take us back upward? Ian: This is interesting. Wendy: Are you serious?! Max: I actually expected that. Brendan: Now we get to look around these creepy, dreary, (He looks around) Seemingly well maintained ruins. The group continues forward, entering the chamber of a set of ruins. Ian and Metang make it through to a new room, Ian looking impressed. Voice: Caw! Caw! Ian stops, gasping. He turns around, going the other direction. He comes to a pedestal, which has a flute resting on it. It is brown, and has two metal horns on it. Voice: Caw! Caw! Ian reaches out, touching the flute. He then picks it up, the platform of the pedestal rising up. A doorway opens, a large boulder rolling out of it towards them. Ian: Metang, Take Down. Metang flies forward, leaving orange streaks behind. It rams the boulder, it trying to push through. The two stalemate, as Ian pulls out another Pokéball. Ian: Swampert! Use Hammer Arm! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Swampert. Swampert: Swa! Swampert’s arm glows white, as it slams Hammer Arm into the boulder, shattering it. Metang is slightly injured, but floats back. Ian: You okay? Metang: (Shaking head) Metang. Voice: You were a fool, messing with that. Ian spots Brandon, a man in a green protective vest and pants approach him. Brandon: It could’ve been a much worse trap that was initiated, that would’ve gotten you killed. Ian: Apologies. But, I heard a voice from this. What is it? Ian holds up the flute as Brandon takes it from him, inspecting it. His face is as stern and serious as Ian’s. Brendan, Wendy and Max wander the corridor, searching for Ian. Max: Ian! Where are you? Brendan: Come out, come out, wherever you are! Wendy: Oh, this is hopeless! Why don’t we just try and head back up to the surface, wait for him to come? Or even go to the Battle Pyramid and have them send help? Brendan: Well, we could do that. Wendy: Oh, what’s this? Wendy stops at a pedestal, with a statue of a Smoochum. Wendy: It’s so cute! I just want it for my own! Max: Uh, I don’t think that’s a good… Wendy lifts the statue, the platform on the pedestal lifting. Wendy lets out a confused gasp, when a doorway opens, releasing a boulder. The three scream, as Wendy tosses the statue and they take off running. Wendy: What is up with that boulder?! Max: It was a trap! A trap! Brendan: Oh, quit complaining about it and run! Swampert bursts through a wall, striking and destroying the boulder with Hammer Arm. Ian, Metang and Brandon come out of the hole, Ian’s limp apparent. Brendan: Ian! Whew! Thank goodness you came at that moment! Uh, who’s that? Ian: Brandon. The Pyramid King. Wendy: King? Arrogant, much? Brandon: Just a title. Brendan: So, the Battle Pyramid is a set of ancient ruins? Brandon: No! I’m an archeologist. I inspect ancient ruins, learning of past civilizations and looking for rare Pokémon. Max: So, did you find a rare Pokémon? Brandon: I did. Max: Uh, will you tell us what it is? Brandon: No! Ian: Then will you show us? My name is Ian, and I challenge you to a battle. For the final Frontier symbol. Brandon: So you’re the one that Scott’s been talking about. I accept. End Scene Brandon leads the group inside the Battle Pyramid, the main stadium at the base of the pyramid. The roof extends along the entirety of the pyramid, ending at the tip. Max: Such a cool construction! Brendan: It is pretty cool. Brandon: Take your positions. I desire to compete this battle. Brendan, Max and Wendy go into the stands, where they find Scott already sitting there. Max: Scott! You’re here already?! Scott: I thought I’d come a bit early, make sure I didn’t miss any of the action. Every part of Ian’s battles needs to be seen. Samuel, Brandon’s assistant, enters the room, heading to the referee’s box. Ian, Brandon and Samuel all take their positions. Samuel: This will be a one-on-one battle! The winner will be the trainer with their Pokémon still able to continue! Max: One on one?! He must be confident. Scott: Brandon doesn’t have the title of “Pyramid King” for nothing. He truly is the strongest of the Battle Frontier. He’s easily a match for any member of the Elite Four. No matter how often he struggles with Lance. Brandon: Let us begin. Regirock, I need your assistance! Brandon throws an Ultra Ball, choosing Regirock. Regirock: Regirock! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokémon. A Pokémon that is made entirely of rocks and boulders. If parts of its body chip off in battle, Regirock repairs itself by adding new rocks. Max: Regirock! But, that’s a Legendary Pokémon! Brendan: Another Legendary, huh? Wendy: What Pokémon will Ian choose against it? He doesn’t have any Pokémon on hand that can match up to them. Ian stares at Regirock, contemplating his options. His legs shakes slightly, Brandon’s eyes squinting even more. Brandon: Well?! Has my Pokémon choice struck that much fear in you? Make your decision! Ian: Heh. You’re antsy. Go, Swampert! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Swampert. Swampert: Swa! Brendan: Eh?! Swampert! Wendy: But, that’s the weakest of his Pokémon! Max: Don’t underestimate Swampert! It’s gotten much stronger since its evolution. Scott: But the question remains, is it strong enough? Samuel: And begin! Brandon: Regirock, use Stone Edge! Ian: Swampert, use Muddy Water! Regirock slams its arms into the ground, as a row of jagged rocks break through the ground and travel towards Swampert. Swampert inhales then spews a stream of Muddy Water, it colliding with a Stone Edge rock. A new Stone Edge rock breaks through, as they continue to charge forward. Ian: Switch to tidal wave! Muddy Water forms off Swampert, forming a vortex around Swampert. A Stone Edge breaks through, as the Muddy Water slams into it, cracking and breaking it. The water fades, neither Pokémon harmed. Brandon: Is defending the only thing you can do?! Regirock, use Stone Edge! Regirock fires Stone Edge again, as Swampert takes a defensive stance. Ian: Muddy Water up, then Hammer Arm! Swampert spews Muddy Water at the ground, propelling it over the Stone Edge. Swampert flies and falls towards Regirock, arm glowing for Hammer Arm. Brandon: Impressive. Spike your arm up with Stone Edge! Regirock crosses its arm over its chest, as the jagged rocks form along Regirock’s arm. Regirock swings its Stone Edge arm, which clashes with Hammer Arm. The two stalemate, as Regirock finishes its backswing, repelling Swampert. Ian: Mud Shot! Swampert spits several Mud Shots, Regirock crossing its arms. It takes the Mud Shots, shaking the attack off afterwards. Swampert lands on its feet, firing Mud Shot again. Brandon: Charge Beam! Regirock holds its arms out in front of it, electricity sparking. It fires a beam of electricity, which hits the Mud Shot and explodes. Max: Charge Beam? But that won’t be able to harm Swampert at all! Brendan: Swampert’s been able to counter both of Regirock’s current moves! Wendy: Yeah, but we still don’t know his other two moves. Scott: And don’t forget, Ian has yet to break through Brandon’s defenses yet. Ian: Muddy Water! Swampert spews Muddy Water, as Regirock uses Stone Edge to form a defensive wall. Swampert pounds through the Stone Edge, striking Regirock with Hammer Arm. Regirock stumbles backwards, as Swampert fires Mud Shot. Brandon: Charge Beam! Regirock fires Charge Beam, blasting through Swampert’s Mud Shot, and impacting Swampert. Swampert shakes it off with no damage. Ian: That one was larger than last time. Charge Beam raises Special attack each time it connects with a target. We need for Muddy Water to connect. Increase the power, Swampert! Full throttle Muddy Water! Swampert fires a powerful Muddy Water, as Regirock fires Charge Beam, blocking it. Brandon: Now use Lock-On! Regirock’s braille pattern glows red, as it releases a red ring from its body. The ring forms on Swampert, forming a crosshair on its chest. Max: Lock-On? I’ve never heard of that move before. Scott: It makes it so the next attack can’t miss. Brandon: Hyper Beam! Ian: Swampert, Muddy Water to Hammer Arm! Regirock holds its arms out in front of it, forming a dark magenta energy sphere. Swampert spews Muddy Water to propel itself upward, as Regirock fires Hyper Beam. Hyper Beam goes underneath Swampert, then curves back upward, following Swampert. Swampert begins descending with Hammer Arm, when Hyper Beam overtakes it from behind, enveloping it. Swampert is slammed into the wall, as it falls defeated. Samuel: Swampert is unable to battle! The winner is Regirock, and the victor is Brandon! Ian returns Swampert, sighing in content. Ian: Great battle, Swampert. You did great. Brandon returns Regirock, then stares Ian down. Brandon: That was quite an impressive battle. The others weren’t exaggerating about your potential. Earlier, when that boulder was coming towards you, you chose to repel it instead of run. That shows your strength and bravery in battle. But only in that regard. You have since been running from doing anything about your leg. Ian lets out a gasp, as he looks in yearning. Brandon: If you are only brave on the battlefield, then you are only brave half of the time. Fight the battle that you fear to face. Only after you conquer that challenge, can you return to face me. Ian is now looking at the ground, terrified and bewildered. He then makes a small bow to Brandon, then stands up straight. Ian: Thank you for this opportunity, Brandon. I will be back to challenge you again. Ian heads for the exit, limping slightly. Brendan, Max, Wendy and Scott follow after him, Scott waving at Brandon. Scott: See you around. Brandon: Good day Scott. Hopefully our next location will not be too tough for you to get to. The group walks away from the Battle Pyramid, when the ground shakes. The Battle Pyramid opens up, releasing powerful turbines from the side, them starting the spin. The tailwind almost blows the group away as the Battle Pyramid takes to the sky, soaring off into the distance. Wendy: IT CAN FLY?! Max: So cool! Ian: That just means I’ll have to chase him down. Main Events * Ian has a battle with Pyramid King Brandon and loses. * Ian finds a flute. Characters * Ian * Brandon * Brendan * Max * Wendy * Scott * Samuel Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Regirock (Brandon's) Trivia * Ian choosing Swampert to battle Regirock shows Ian's belief in Swampert's strength. * Brandon's statement on how Ian isn't brave enough to do something about his leg coincides with his Frontier symbol, the Brave Symbol. * The flute Ian found will be significant later on. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc